The present invention relates to a spinning nozzle. More particularly, it relates to a spinning nozzle for dry spinning a spinning solution containing a metal compound and an organic polymer compound by a blowing method.
The method of dry spinning a spinning solution containing a metal compound and an organic polymer compound is known in, for instance, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 36726/1980 or Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 289131/1986.
Such method is generally called as a precursory fiber forming method. Precursory fibers produced by the forming method are, then, calcined at a temperature ranging from 500.degree. C. to 1300.degree. C., whereby a final product such as alumina fibers, ceramic fibers or the like is produced.
In the dry spinning of the spinning solution by the blowing method, the structure of a spinning nozzle is extremely important.
Conventionally proposed precursory fiber forming methods are silent on the proposal of the structure of the spinning nozzle. Even in the above-mentioned publications, there is only description that fibers are extruded through slits or orifices, and there is no concrete description on the structure of the spinning nozzle.
It is an object of the present invention to eliminate various problems in conventional techniques for dry spinning a spinning solution by using a blowing method, and to provide a spinning nozzle of a specified structure capable of producing fibers having excellent quality and improving greatly energy cost (i.e. an air quantity used) which was a problem in the conventional techniques.